A bipod is a two-legged attachment for a firearm that provides stability along two axes of motion (side-to-side and up-and-down). Bipods are commonly used on rifles and machine guns to provide a forward rest and reduce motion. They are also found on other long-barreled weapons. Bipods permit users to easily rest a firearm on objects, like the ground or a wall, to reduce their fatigue and increase the firearm's accuracy and stability. Bipods can be of fixed or adjustable length. Some can be tilted and also have their tilting point close to the barrel's central axis, allowing the firearm to tilt left and right. There are three ways for bipods to be folded: away from the shooter, towards the shooter, or into a vertical foregrip.
A variety of prior art folding bipods attached to firearms stocks are known. However, these continue to protrude from the firearm stock even in the folded position. This makes the firearm more vulnerable to being snagged on plant life, articles of clothing, or other obstacles. The folded bipod also prevents a comfortable grip on the forend.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved firearm stock with folding bipod that allows the user to fold the bipod flush into the firearm's stock when not in use. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the firearm stock with folding bipod according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the bipod to fold flush into the firearm's stock when not in use.